Old Villains New Heroes
by SupernaturalWhoLocked
Summary: It's been a year since Emma's Dark One curse had been broken and Storybrooke is in a peaceful state... until the Villain arrives of course. Now they must figure out how to stop the Villain without revealing their deepest secrets... their deepest desires because that never ends well...What does this villain want with Emma? Why is Robin's child with Zelena important? CS OQ, RB, SN!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Old Villains New Heroes

 **Author's Note: This idea came to me as I watching season 3B and I was really inspired to do this! This is my version of season 6 so this is spoilers for season 5! Please read, follow favourite and leave some constructive reviews! It always means the world to me! :)**

 **Contains lots of Captain Swan, Snowing, Outlaw Queen and Rumbelle! With some Henry, Robin and Zelena's child and an unexpected villain! :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned OUAT it wouldn't be as good as the writers make it! All rights to the amazing people of OUAT, Adam and Eddie! :)**_

***OUAT***

It had been a year and a half since Emma Swan had become the Dark One. It had to have been the worse six months of her life. Letting the dark thoughts consume her every waking and sleeping moments. To think that no one loved her, which had always been her biggest insecurities, but she didn't have to worry about that. After learning how much they did for her, it made her feel better. It made her feel loved.

So for the last year it had been quiet. It had been peaceful. Never truly boring with all these fairy-tale characters but sometimes things started to decline to be near boring then someone would accuse someone else of something and it got interesting again.

Emma's brother Neal was almost two and she couldn't help but really be excited for him. For her parents. They were getting a second chance, while not forgetting about her. Then there was the child of Robin and Zelena's. Matilda. She looked almost like Robin but her red hair. She had clearly inherited it from Zelena and her eyes. They were a blend between Zelena and Robin's.

Robin and Regina had made the choice to only let Zelena see Matilda once every fortnight. Robin was all for not letting Zelena see Matilda at all but Regina had been a voice of reason (surprisingly) she said that meeting Matilda would make Zelena go from a villain to good.

The curse on the town line had been lifted but it had been almost a month before Emma had let anyone cross it. Leroy had volunteered to go across the town line and all of the towns' people had gathered at the town line as Leroy took a step over the line. It had worked. He had grinned back at them and there was a rush to get to the town line but Emma along with Regina and Mary-Margaret had stopped them. They had to be warned. Not to tell people their true identity and to always have constant vigilance.

It had only been Regina, Robin, Emma, Killian, Henry, David, Mary-Margaret and a selected few in Storybrooke that night. They went to explore but all of them had come back to Storybrooke a few days later. They didn't like the world outside Storybrooke much.

***OUAT***

Emma Swan woke up that morning and knew it was going to be a bad day. Firstly, the hot water system wasn't working so she had to have a cold shower, secondly, she was incredibly sore from her run down of Will Scarlett who had broken into Gold's Pawn shop to find something to get him to Wonderland and thirdly, her coffee machine was playing up. All of her electrical appliances were playing up. It turned out that all electrical appliances had been playing up so Emma just groaned and hopped into her bug.

Killian had already gone to work down at the docks and Henry was staying at Regina's. Emma drove to work and was met with David who was at his desk, writing up a report on the computer. Emma sat next to her father and he smiled at her.

'Hello Emma,' David said, turning to face her, 'bad day already?'

'You don't know the half of it.' Emma groaned, running her hand through her hair. 'The hot water system broke, I'm sore from that stupid chase yesterday, all of my electrical appliances are playing up, like you heard from me this morning and I couldn't get coffee.'

'Well your brother decided he wanted to discover the apartment,' David said, rolling his eyes, 'I woke up and went to check on him before my morning shower and he was crawling around the apartment.'

'How'd he get out?' Emma asked curiously.

'Regina thinks it magic when we asked her if Henry did the same,' David said.

'Magic?' Emma asked.

David nodded. 'He wasn't hurt at all so she said she'd come over and check it out. Apparently Henry got hurt doing it from such a height for a kid but Neal didn't.'

'Luckily,' Emma said, 'then I'd have to buy the little bro ice-cream and we both know you'd hate that.'

'He's a little ball of energy with nothing in him,' David groaned, 'he doesn't need sugar.'

Emma laughed as her phone rang. She looked at it and saw that it was Killian. She smiled and picked the phone up.

'Hey Killian,'

' _Swan, I need your father and Regina to come to the docks.'_

'Killian? What happened?'

' _Swan, just get them and drive here as fast as humanly possible.'_

'Okay, ten minutes,'

' _Faster Emma.'_

Killian hung up and Emma looked at her father.

'We're going to the docks,' Emma said, standing up. She grabbed her gun and David stood up, his gun on his hip. 'We'll need Regina as well,'

'Let's see what Storybrooke has for us,' David said. Emma nodded and started to call Regina.

' _Hello Miss Swan,'_

'Regina you need to meet us down at the docks immediately.'

' _Okay, I'll just tell Robin and he can come with. Mary-Margaret can look after Neal, Matilda and Henry.'_

'Be quick.'

Emma hung up and they were driving along the road with the sirens on. A ten minute trip took about three minutes and Regina had just arrived in a cloud of magic with herself and Robin when Emma got out of the car, holding up her gun.

'Why are we here?' Robin asked, positioning his bow and arrow already.

'Killian called us,' Emma said, worried about her boyfriend's safety. Something felt off. The group almost ran over to the Jolly Rodger when they saw Killian running over to them.

'What happened?' David asked.

'It's a villain,' Killian said.

'A villain?' Regina asked. 'Please, it can't be. It's been quiet.'

'I think I know a villain when I see one, Regina,' Killian spat.

'Who is it?' Robin asked.

'It's me, laddie!' Emma slowly turned around, willing herself to not let it be him. Any other villain _but_ him. She'd prefer Cora or the Queens of Darkness. She'd prefer Rumplestiltskin as the Dark One but not this one. She could understand the other villains, Cora for power, the Queens of Darkness for their happy endings, Rumplestiltskin for his son but she could never quite understand this one. Was it power? Or family? Or the joy of being dark?

Emma stared at Peter Pan. He looked like the same as ever. His evil smirk, his calculating eyes, even that green outfit was the same.

'Pan,' Regina said, producing a fireball, 'what do you want?'

'I've come back for my revenge.' Pan said.

'You're dead,' Robin said, 'how are you alive?'

'You're a new one,' Pan said, taking a step closer to him. Robin shot an arrow at the same time Regina had thrown a fireball. Pan stopped both with magic and he just smirked at them.

'You honestly thought that was going to work on me?' Pan laughed. 'You'll have to try a lot harder than a pointy stick and some fire. I'm immortal! I'm Peter Pan.'

'You're a demon,' Killian spat, 'nothing more than a coward.'

'Captain, is that a smart move?' Pan said, walking over to Emma. Emma held her gun up but Pan ignored it.

'Stay away,' David spat, 'that's my daughter.'

'Considering her condition?' Pan asked, ignoring David's statement. It made Emma confused and angry.

'Condition?' Emma asked, glaring at Pan. 'What are you talking about Pan?'

'Oh you don't know Saviour?' Pan laughed. 'Of course you don't! You're pregnant of course! Can't you feel the kid?'

Emma's blood ran cold. She had suspected for a week that she was pregnant but she thought it was the flu, nothing to worry about and she knew that Pan's information was true. He manipulated the truth to fit himself, so what did Peter Pan want with her (suspected) child?

'I'm not,' Emma said, hoping he was lying, but knowing he wasn't, 'I'm not pregnant.'

'Really Saviour?' Pan asked, laughing. 'Why don't you check? I have a deal to make.'

Regina shot a fireball at him but he vanished. Regina, Robin, David and Killian were looking at her.

'Am I?' Emma asked, looking at Regina.

'I'd have to check,' Regina said, 'I can make a potion.'

'How long does it take?' Emma asked.

'Five minutes if we leave now.' Regina said.

Emma nodded and looked at the place where Pan had vanished from.

'Robin, David and Killian, go warn the towns' people,' Emma said, 'and put a border on the town line. Pan is our problem.'

Emma Swan was in for a bad day.

***OUAT***

 **Author's Note: Please read, review, follow and favourite! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what you'd like to see and I'll try to include it!**

 **Thanks for clicking on this story! And enjoy your day! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Hero Is True

 **Author's Note: Thanks all of you who read, followed, reviewed and favourite! It means the world to me! Also to make it clear, my personal opinion on the Zelena/Robin child will never be stated but I can't promise you that characters from the** _ **Once**_ **world won't state their opinion! I remain neutral about this! Thanks Guest for reviewing!**

 **Also if you don't like the Zelena child plot line, please don't read on because Matilda will be a massive part of this story, so you are warned!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT! All rights to the talented writers, Adam and Eddie!**_

***OUAT***

Emma was sitting in Regina's vault, looking at her mirror. She was always fascinated by this mirror and couldn't help but admire the beauty of the mirror. Would Emma have gotten a version of this mirror had she grown up in the Enchanted Forest? Or perhaps one that was completely different?

'Miss Swan!' Regina said annoyed. Emma looked up and turned around to face Regina. She looked very annoyed at Emma and she was holding a potion.

'Sorry,' Emma muttered. They both looked around when they heard giggling. Matilda was playing in her crib with her stuff horse and rabbit.

'It doesn't matter,' Regina said, looking back at Emma.

'What do I need to do for this?' Emma asked.

'I just need your blood.' Regina said. Emma nodded and took the needle that Regina had handed her. She pricked her skin and held it over the potion.

'What will it do?' Emma asked, before turning her finger over.

'It will tell you the sex of your baby, but you're going to have to take that risk,' Regina said, 'so if it turns light blue it's a girl, navy blue boy and if it goes transparent, you aren't pregnant, which could be a relief, especially with Pan here.'

Emma nodded and turned her finger over. The blood dropped to the bottom and Emma waited nervously. Was she even pregnant? Was she ready to have a child? What was Pan going to do with a child anyway?

'Emma,' Regina said, poking her, 'look.'

Emma looked at the potion and she grinned. It was light blue. She was pregnant. And she was going to have a daughter! But horror filled her heart. This was exactly what Pan wanted. Her pregnant for whatever sick plan he had.

It must have shown on her face and Regina grabbed her arm.

'Emma, relax,' Regina said, 'that baby won't be hurt, _I_ promise you.'

'Why?' Emma asked.

'I took away the chance for you to grow up with your parents,' Regina said, 'and I'm going to make it up to this child. She will be safe and she will be happy with you and Killian and this crazy family.'

'Thank you Regina,' Emma said, smiling at her. Regina threw the potion bottle away and walked over to Matilda.

'I was thinking, I was wondering what you would do if you were in my position with Zelena.' Regina said, picking up Matilda. Emma looked at the little girl, who was turning a year old next week. She was born at eight months, the day before the darkness had been banished from her.

'Me?' Emma asked. Emma knew exactly what she would do. She'd never allow Zelena to see that child ever again, no matter what. Zelena never really wanted the child for happiness for her "family" but for her revenge. Matilda wasn't really helping Zelena with her "recovery", either. The little girl just reminded Zelena that she had failed, not that she had created a beautiful baby girl.

'Am I talking to the mirror?' Regina asked sarcastically. 'Of course you!'

'Why are you wondering this?' Emma asked.

'I had a dream last night,' Regina said, 'that Zelena had taken her. And Robin and- and Robin and I couldn't do anything. She's getting restless in that cell and now that Pan is here, he's bound to recruit her. She wants revenge on me. On my daughter. Matilda has ruined everything for her.'

'Then stop taking her to see Zelena,' Emma said, 'family isn't about blood. It's about those who love you Regina. You know that.'

Regina nodded and she grabbed Matilda's toys.

'Mommy!' Matilda said, snatching at the toy. Regina looked at Emma in shock but Emma smiled.

'I think she wants her toy, Regina,' Emma said, 'now let's go tell the boys what we found. I'm sure Ruby or Archie could watch Matilda and Neal for you and my parents.'

Regina still seemed shock at Matilda's words but the little girl was now chewing on the rabbit's ear. Emma laughed as they walked out the vault. Emma stopped short when they left the vault. Pan was standing in front of them, smirking.

'Swan, keep moving,' Regina said, 'Matilda is getting restless. She probably misses Robin.'

'Regina,' Emma said, 'we have visitors.'

'If it's your mother and Henry then I'm gonna-' Regina said but she stopped. A figure step from behind him. It was Zelena.

'Oh bloody hell,' Emma muttered.

'Hey sis,' Zelena smirked, taking a step forward.

'You hurt my daughter and I'll roast you to a turkey- or a witch.' Regina said, waving her hand over Matilda. She was still giggling but her form was fuzzy. A protection spell.

'Daughter?' Pan laughed. 'More like niece,'

Emma threw out her hands and both villains fell to the ground.

'Run!' David yelled, jumping over a log about two hundred metres away from them. Emma waved her hands and Regina and Matilda disappeared.

'Damn it Swan, run!' Killian yelled.

'I want the truth,' Emma said, waving her hand. Pan and Zelena were tied up to a tree near them and Emma stood where she was, her arms crossed and her legs in a wide stance.

'The truth?' Pan laughed. 'I told you the truth!'

'No you didn't,' Emma lied, 'I'm not pregnant. You don't know a thing Pan.'

'Really Emma?' Pan asked, raising an eyebrow. 'So if I used my magic, nothing would come up?'

Emma felt her heart rate rise. How could he know? What magic did Peter Pan have? How could he know?

'And there's my answer,' Pan laughed, 'your hesitation was all that I needed!'

Emma looked over her shoulder as David, Robin and Killian stopped just behind her.

'We need them in a cell that blocks magic.' Emma said.

'We only have that in the Enchanted Forest,' Robin said, 'and Regina told me that we can't use that cuff on Pan since he made it.'

'Then we make one for Pan,' Emma said, turning to face the leader of the Lost Boys who was laughing.

'It doesn't work on me because _I_ made it,' Pan laughed, ' _I_ invented it, you idiots.'

'Shut it, greenie,' Killian growled.

'Don't show that child who their real father is,' Zelena laughed, 'anger is never good in front of a child.'

Suddenly their ropes drop and Emma took a step back. Shit! How she hated wizards with magic.

'So Emma,' Pan said taking a step towards them, 'do you want to tell them, or should I?'

'Tell us what, Swan?' Killian asked, looking at her.

'I'm- I'm pregnant,' Emma whispered, looking down at her feet.

'What?' David asked.

'I'm pregnant and these douche bags here want my child!' Emma said, pointing at Pan and Zelena.

'Not on my watch,' Robin said, shooting an arrow at Zelena's heart. She turned and grabbed the arrow, glaring at the arrow.

'That's not very charming, now isn't husband?' Zelena mocked.

'I'm not your husband,' Robin said, raising his bow and arrow again.

'You won't kill me,' Zelena laughed, 'you won't kill the mother of your child.'

'You're right,' Robin said, 'I wouldn't kill Regina but I'd love to kill you.'

Robin shoot another arrow at Zelena's heart but she side stepped it. Emma took a step back and glanced at Killian.

'Get out of here, Swan,' Killian said, glancing at her, 'just go to your mother or Regina.'

'But-'

'Don't worry Saviour,' Pan laughed, 'I don't need that child quite yet.'

Emma glanced at her father who was pulling holding his gun to Pan's chest level.

'Dad!' Emma said.

'I'm sorry Emma, but you will be save.' David said. Pan just laughed as the bullet left the gun. Pan waved his hand just as the bullet was about to hit him. The bullet fell to the ground and he smirked at them.

'That's not very true, now is it?' Pan laughed. 'Now excuse me, I have to go get the other half of this "saviour duo".'

'Who is it?' Emma asked.

'I believe she goes by Matilda,' Zelena smirked. Pan and Zelena vanished as Robin screamed at them.

'No!' Robin yelled. 'No! No! Matilda!' Robin threw his bow and arrow and Emma grabbed his arm.

'We're going to them now.' Emma said. 'Dad, Killian grabbed my arm or shoulder.'

How could there be a saviour duo? And why did it have to be Regina's daughter?

***OUAT***

 **Author's Note: Cliff hanger! Ah I love these kinda chapters :) Mystery of sorts! Anyway, please read, review, favourite and follow! Thanks all for reviewing!**

 **Enjoy your day! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Storybrooke Magic

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for reading my story and reviewing, following and for the favourites! It always makes my day! Please tell me, what you'd like to see and I'll try to include it! :) Tell me what you like or don't like, please! :) I love constructive reviews!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I wished I owned OUAT but I don't so all rights to the simply amazing writers, Adam and Eddie! :)**_

***OUAT***

Regina looked around, holding Matilda tighter. The saviour had sent her to Mary-Margaret's apartment and Mary-Margaret was with Roland, Henry and Neal. Mary-Margaret looked up and Henry almost tackled her.

'What happened?' Henry asked.

'Pan's in town,' Regina said, 'and he's working with Zelena.'

'Oh god,' Mary-Margaret said, 'why? Why is he here? Isn't he dead?'

'Obviously Gold didn't do a good job,' Regina muttered, putting her daughter with Neal and Roland.

'That's true,' Henry said.

'Well we have a bigger problem,' Regina said, sitting at the table as Mary-Margaret brought over some tea.

'What do you mean?' Mary-Margaret asked.

'Pan _and_ Zelena want a child.' Regina started off, not wanting to reveal Emma's secret but both Henry and Mary-Margaret deserved the truth.

'A child?' Henry asked, looking over at Roland, Neal and Matilda. 'Who's child?'

'Well that's where the details get- well foggy.' Regina said, looking at the door when someone knocked.

'Who could that be?' Mary-Margaret asked.

'I'll get it,' Regina said, standing up. They stopped suddenly when white smoke appeared in the room. Emma, Killian, Robin and David appeared.

'Where's Matilda?' Robin demanded. He was looking around frantically.

'With Neal and Roland.' Regina said, pointing to the three kids. Roland ran over to Robin and hugged him.

'Papa, I missed you!' Roland said.

'Me too, buddy,' Robin said, kneeling next to him.

'Why were you worried about her, Robin?' Regina demanded.

'Pan said that my daughter was part of a Saviour Duo.' Emma said.

'With Matilda,' David added. Regina looked over at the door again and knew who it was. She quickly went to grab Matilda and she started to giggle.

'Mommy!' Matilda said.

'Sweetheart, quiet,' Regina said softly. The person at the door knocked loudly.

'Get them out of here,' Killian said, nodding to the kids. 'That's got to be Pan and Zelena.'

'What's happening?' Henry demanded.

'We'll explain later, Henry,' David said, 'now you need to help your grandmother with Roland, Neal and-'

The door burst open and Zelena walked into the room. Regina grabbed Henry's shoulder and dragged him back to behind her. Mary-Margaret quickly picked Neal up and Roland was looking horrified in Robin's arms.

'Get out!' Emma yelled.

'No thanks, Saviour,' Zelena said, waving her hand and they froze. Zelena walked over to Regina and touched Matilda's cheek.

'She's quite the child,' Zelena observed. Anger raced through Regina's heart. How dare she touch Matilda? Zelena smirked.

'I think she'll do quite well,' Zelena said, 'and then I just have to wait seven months for that brat,' Zelena pointed to Emma's stomach. 'And my curse _won't_ be stopped. Pan and I _shall_ be victorious. I don't need an author. _I_ make my happy ending!'

Zelena grabbed Matilda from Regina's arms and Regina glared at her sister. How could she be an idiot? Letting Zelena have another chance? Why didn't she just rip out her heart?

Two things happened at once. Zelena had taken a step backwards, tripping over the couch whilst Matilda was hanging mid- air and Henry had stepped from behind Regina, throwing both hands out, which had to be the cause of Matilda hanging in the air.

'Don't you dare!' Henry yelled, glaring at Zelena as she stood up.

'You!' Zelena shouted, glaring at Henry. Henry waved his hand unfreezing everyone and quickly grabbing Matilda.

'Don't you dare hurt my family _ever_ again,' Regina spat, taking a step forward. She pushed both of her hands out but she was only able to knock the vase over as Zelena vanished in green smoke. Regina clenched her hand and looked over at Robin.

'Is she okay?' Robin asked.

'Here,' Henry said, handing Matilda over to Robin who was holding her close to him.

'What was that kid?' Emma asked.

'Magic,' Henry said simply, 'comes with the heart of the truest believer. I believed that I had magic and then I got it.'

'Do you have it now?' David asked.

'Let's try,' Regina said, feeling proud of her son, 'Henry I want you to wave your hand, and make this table disappear. Remember magic, comes from within.'

Henry closed his eyes and flicked his hand. Regina grinned as the table vanished from sight.

'I'm so proud of you,' Regina smiled, hugging her son.

'Thanks mom,' Henry said.

'But now we have a bigger problem,' Killian said. Everyone looked at him as leaned against the door. 'How do we protect both children?'

'Well-' Emma said, looking at Regina.

'We can't,' Killian cut her off, 'because this isn't just a small curse. This is a curse that _will_ move us to the Enchanted Forest and probably never bring us back to the Enchanted Forest.'

'What?' Robin asked.

'She's going to take a leaf out of her sister's book,' Killian said, nodding at Regina, 'and take us to the Enchanted Forest, leaving Matilda and mine and Emma's child here in a land without magic with no one. And she's going to destroy all forms of magical transport so that Matilda and our child is left with no one.'

'And leave us with our memories,' Regina said, glancing at Robin.

'We can stop this,' David said, 'we can't give up hope.'

'Or we could go and make our own curse,' Emma said, 'you'd have all the ingredients right?'

'Who would make it?' Regina asked.

'You,' Robin said, 'you crush my heart,'

'Hang on,' Regina said suddenly, 'how do you know what they are thinking?'

'Have to think like a villain,' Killian said. Emma shoved Killian against the wall, her arm against his throat.

'Where is he?' Emma demanded. 'Who are you?'

'Took you long enough didn't it?' Killian smirked, raising an eyebrow.

'Tell us!' Regina yelled, walking up to him.

'Well, if you insist,' Killian laughed. Green smoke appeared around him and Emma jumped back. He was Pan.

'Where is he?' Emma demanded.

'Lover boy's dead now,' Pan smirked.

Emma punched Pan in the face and he fell back, hitting the wall. She shoved him against it and her hands started to glow with white magic. She was losing control of her magic.

'Where is he Pan?' Emma demanded.

'Why would I lie, Emma?' Pan asked.

Regina could tell that something was off with Pan. He wasn't lying but he wasn't telling the whole truth but Emma believed Pan. She was blocking off her superpower. Pan kept smirking and Emma wheeled him around and shoved him into the invisible table. She pulled her gun out and held it directly above his heart.

'Emma!' Mary-Margaret said.

'What?' Emma said darkly, looking at them.

'He can't be dead,' Robin said, 'this- well whatever he is- demon- he's lying.'

Emma stared at Pan who was smirking. Suddenly, he brought out a red object and Regina knew it was Killian's heart. It had to be.

'You kill me and surely your lover will die,' Pan smirked.

***OUAT***

'Please don't,' Emma whispered. She was broken. She was the lost girl again. She was three years old and her adoptive parents were handing her back. She was five, playing in the tree, falling out of it and her foster parents were laughing. She was nine and the bruise on her cheek was purple-blue. She was thirteen and she was walking away from Lily, rubbing off the star. She was eighteen, pregnant and alone. She was the lost girl. She was thirty-one, pregnant and her true love's heart rested in a villain's hand (yet again).

'You don't want to me to kill him?' Pan smirked. He stood up and brought the heart to his mouth. 'Come in _Captain_.'

They all turned to the door as it opened. Zelena walked in first, grinning and Killian followed. Emma dropped her gun and ran for him.

'I love you,' Emma whispered.

'And I you,' Killian whispered back.

'What a tragic love story,' Zelena smirked, grabbing Killian's heart from Pan. She squeezed it and he fell to the floor, clutching his chest.

'Stop it!' Emma yelled, Mary-Margaret, David, Robin and Regina stepping closer to the villains.

'Love is weakness sweetheart,' Pan smirked, 'surely you know that?'

'Why?' Emma asked, kneeling next to Killian who was on his knees, death glaring at the two villains.

'Because our happy endings are simple,' Zelena said, crossing her legs and putting her hands on her knees. 'The demise of the heroes. Of those people who have _wronged us_.'

'How have we wronged you?' Emma asked.

'That child,' Zelena said, 'is my- our demise. She's a Saviour along with that brat. They have to save people from the darkness that is their worse happy ending, which is _our_ happy ending.'

'They have to give people their happy endings,' Mary-Margaret said quietly.

'Remember there is a fate worse than death,' Pan smirked, as Zelena squeezed Killian's heart, almost crushing it.

'Stop!' Emma yelled.

Pan and Zelena laughed and Pan threw Killian's heart at Mary-Margaret who just caught it, still holding on to Neal.

'Bye!' Pan smirked. They vanished in a puff of green smoke and Mary-Margaret gave the heart to Emma.

'Are you okay?' David asked, walking over to them.

'Aye,' Killian said, 'nothing I haven't experienced before.'

Emma looked into his eyes and saw the pain in his eyes. He wasn't meant to experience it again!

'I will bring the happy ending for everyone so they don't have to do it,' Emma promised.

***OUAT***

 **Author's Note: Don't you just love great villains like Pan and Zelena? Always so awesome at being themselves! Anyway, please tell me what you liked, what you didn't and read, review, favourite and follow!**

 **Enjoy your day! :)**


End file.
